xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellraiser
Biographical Information Name: Daniel Trent Code Name: '''Hellraiser '''Age: 19 Sex: Male Nationality: Canadian Physical Description Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''160 lbs '''Eye Color: Grey Hair Color/Style: Red/Short Other: : Tatoos: '''Canadian Flag (Left Shoulder) : '''Etc: Wings of Fire (8 foot maximum wingspan')' X-Outfit: '''See pictures (not yet included) '''Casual Outfit: *Battered shoes *Battered jeans *a t-shirt made of special fire-proof material Equipment: '''None of note Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation and some magic : Abilities from his mutation: '''Form of Pyro-morph - Wings of Fire *Flight (100 meter maximum altitude) *Immunity to fire *Enhanced durability (due to a teleportation accident) *Generation and manipulation of heat within and about his own body *Generation of a psycho-reactive chemical (usually manifested as wings) :: His 'wings' are in actuallity less like those of a bird and more like a jet-pack generating a super heated area of a air that provides him with lifting force : '''Characteristics from his magical bond to Shroud: '''Revenant *Soulless (as a revenant Daniel's soul is bound to his 'handler' instead of his own body. This renders him immune to a variety of magical effects) '''Weaknesses: *Insomnia *Anger control issues *Dependency on Shroud 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *Above average strength and agility (within normal human range) due to exercise and training Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *At first seems cold and uncaring, but is loyal to the point of self sacrifice. *She's very private and never talks about her past to anyone who doesn't already know it. 'Interests/''Hobbies: ' ' *Hockey - Like most Canadians Daniel has a fondness for the unofficial national sport. Favorite team, Calgary Flames. *Sculpting - A recently acquired talent that he hasn't shared with anyone. Prefers to work in metals; which he sculpts as a normal person would shape clay. 'History: ' Daniel lived in a small apartment with his parents and two younger brothers. Money was tight sometimes, but they were all happy until the night Daniel's mutation kicked in. The apartment building burned down killing ten people including Daniel's entire family. Daniel emerged unscathed and fled into the night. In the next few months Daniel burned down several buildings and nearly starved to death on the streets, but then he was found by an old homeless man who was only ever referred to as Geezer. Daniel never learned Geezer's story, but the man knew how to survive. He taught Daniel how to scrounge for anything he needed and to fight for what little he had. They lived in an abandoned warehouse for many years until Geezer's death. Then Daniel was once again alone. During his time with the X-Men Daniel's control over his mutation has increased. He is no longer plagued by constant pain and can reduce his body temperature to near-normal levels, and can extinguish his flames at will. Daniel was killed in a fight with another pyromancer on the grounds of the Institute and was later resurrected by an unknown Necromancer who believed that Daniel would play a critical role in averting a prophesied apocalypse. The Necromancer sacrificed himself in the casting of the spell to maintain the balance of existence and bound the revenant Hellraiser to his sister in hopes she would be able to prepare him and use him to save the world. Background Information Category:Characters Category:X men Category:Males Category:Flyers Category:Undead Category:Magical Category:Mutant Category:Physical Mutants Category:Ability Mutants